The Dragon Valley
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: AU! Rated M for Lemon! On a lovely night, two dragons fly through the sky towards a secret destination where many things will be shared between them. Memories, friendship, feelings, and love...


_**Hello, everyone! I wrote this little story as a Christmas gift to my friend Lady Starwing based on an AU we created, and I figured I'd share it with you. Now, before we begin, I should describe this AU to you. This AU follows Fire Emblem 7 (Blazing Sword/Rekka no Ken) up to the Shrine of Seals. Where it diverges is when that Ninian offers herself up, Eliwood intervenes and Nergal deals him a fatal blow. Ninian sacrifices some of her mana/energy to save him, but at a cost to Eliwood, which you will see shortly. Other than that, just beware of the lemon that appears at the end of the story. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Two figures flew through the deep blue night sky, streaking across it towards an unknown destination. Both were dragons; one red and male, the other light blue and female. As they soared through the dark, the female dragon flew up to the red one, a thought pestering her.

"Uh… Lord Eliwood? Where are we going, if I may ask?" the female dragon asked.

"You shall see, Ninian," the red dragon, Eliwood, replied. "But, first I need you transform and get on my back. I want to keep it a surprise, but I don't want you flying with your eyes shut."

"Oh?" the female dragon, Ninian, gasped. "Ah… Okay. Let's land first; I'd rather not risk falling."

"Sure," Eliwood nodded as the two of them descended into a wooded area.

Once the two of them had landed, the light blue dragon shone bright for a second before shrinking into a humanoid form. She was a young woman with waist-long ice-blue hair and red eyes, wearing a seafoam green dress with sandals that tied up to her knees.

"You look as stunning as ever," Eliwood complimented her.

"Th-thank you," Ninian blushed. "It… it's strange. Me, a dragon, riding another dragon's back in human form…" she looked up to Eliwood's back. "What should I grip on to? Your scales are sharp on the edges."

"I'll carry you in my paws," Eliwood held his forepaws out for her.

"Your pads are orange," Ninian giggled. "That's so cute."

"Ah, thanks." Eliwood found himself blushing. "Anyways, once you settle in, I need you to close your eyes. At this point, I need it to be a surprise. Be glad I didn't try and make you fly the rest blind."

"I'm very glad; I might have crashed into you, and broken wings are never fun," Ninian shook her head as she settled into Eliwood's warm paws. "They're so comfy…"

"I'm glad you like, I guess?" Eliwood wasn't sure how to take that. "Hold on tight! This is where it gets fun!" With a flap of his wings, Eliwood took flight.

"Ah!" Ninian clung tightly to Eliwood's paws, trying not to slip out as she laughed, shutting her eyes as Eliwood asked her.

* * *

"Here we are," Eliwood informed her as he flew over a forest.

"That's good. Are we landing now?" Ninian asked.

"Yes. Steady yourself," he warned her. "And keep your eyes closed; it's still a surprise."

"Sure thing," Ninian braced herself for landing.

Eliwood shifted her into one forepaw, clutching her close to his chest. He flared his wings to catch the calm night air and slow himself down for a smooth landing. As he descended, he reared back so that his hind legs would touchdown first. He flapped his wings to slow down even further before his feet hit the ground gently.

"Okay, we're here," Eliwood set Ninian down. "Keep your eyes closed just a while longer, okay?"

"Alright, but can we hurry up? My eyes are beginning to itch," Ninian rubbed lightly at her closed eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Sorry," Eliwood chuckled. "Let me transform first and I'll walk you the rest of the way."

"Oh, okay…" Ninian shyly nodded.

Eliwood took this moment to transform. Like Ninian before him, he shone bright for a second before taking on a male humanoid form. He had short, flame-red hair and ice blue eyes. A blue and gold headband held his bangs back. He wore a dark blue tunic and a matching cape, red on the inside, along with tan pants and boots that matched his tunic and cape.

"Lord Eliwood, where are you?" Ninian reached out to find him, keeping her eyes shut as she promised.

"I'm right here," Eliwood took hold of her hands and placed them on his shoulders. "I'm right here, Ninian."

Ninian gripped Eliwood's shoulders and found herself blushing. "It seems flying has… given you some back strength," she noted. "They weren't this broad when we first met."

"Um… thank you, Ninian," Eliwood found himself blushing as well. "I've also been working out. Now then…" he took hold Ninian's hands again, removing them from her shoulders. "Follow me."

"Okay," she meekly nodded.

"You know what?" Eliwood pursed his lips. "Better yet…" he scooped up Ninian and held her in his arms. "I'll just carry you. This forest can be treacherous at times."

"Ah!" Ninian cried out as she was lifted into the air.

"Hold on, but not too tightly, okay?" Eliwood asked.

Ninian blushed some more, but wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and allows him to carry her.

"Your dress looks beautiful in the moonlight, Ninian," he complimented her as he began walking.

Ninian was the color of Eliwood's hair. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome," Eliwood softly smiled. "It shouldn't be too far. Be glad you're not walking, Ninian. The ground is fairly rough here and you're wearing sandals; it would hurt for you to walk."

"You're wearing boots, right? I don't want you hurting yourself…" Ninian voiced her concern.

"I'm fine, Ninian," he assured her. "Don't worry; I'd do anything for you."

Eliwood walked on, Ninian in his arms, carefully picking over the trail's rocky terrain until the forest gave way to a clearing, trees opening to reveal a small lake. It's shallow basin lined with smooth gravel beaches and bordered on one side by a sheer basalt cliff, over which a small river flowed. It cut through a trough in the dark rock, streaming down to feed the lake in a picturesque waterfall. A rising moon suffused the scene with a soft, bluish light and sent sparks of silver dancing across the falls and the gently rippling surface of the basin as it flowed away into a series of slowly churning rapids.

"I… I know…" the ice dragon buried her head into Eliwood's neck to hide her embarrassment. "I just wish… that that didn't mean you had to surrender your human life and become one of my kind…"

"It's okay, Ninian," he brought his lips right to her ear. "I've made my peace with that."

"But still… I… I took your home from you…" she buried herself deeper into his neck, shaking her head to stop herself from crying.

"Ninian, don't cry. You can't cry; we're here now," Eliwood sadly shook his head.

"Oh?" Ninian's mood suddenly improved. "Can I… can I open my eyes now?"

"One moment…" Eliwood shifted his grip to gentle put Ninian's feet on the ground and help her keep her balance. "Okay, now…"

Ninian slowly opened her eyes. "Oh! This place…"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Eliwood gently took hold of her hand.

"Y-Yes…" Ninian whispered.

Ninian stared out over the immense forest and its waterfall, watching the moon hover above the waterfall and coating everything in a blue and silver light. "This place is incredible… Where are we?"

"We're near Pherae," said Eliwood. "My dad would take me here from time to time."

"So near? Do you think it's safe for you to be here?" Ninian asked.

"Its okay. Only Mother, Father, and I knew of this place. And now you," Eliwood smiled at her.

"Only the Pherean royal family? How come?" Ninian wondered.

"That's a secret for now," Eilwood winked. "What do you want do for right now, though?"

"Wow… Can we… can we go jump off the top of the waterfall?" Ninian bounced on her heels, excited about the idea.

"Of course. Do you want to fly or dive?" Eliwood held a hand towards said waterfall.

"Fly, and then dive from the top of the waterfall!" the ice dragon flashed him a kid-like smile.

"Then let's go!" Eliwood took on his draconic form and flew off towards the waterfall.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ninian transformed as well, quickly winging up to circle the full moon.

Eliwood landed at the top of the waterfall and looked up, seeing Ninian circling the moon. "Hey, Ninian! Stop showing off and come on!"

Ninian let out a set of giggles as she landed beside him. "You can do that just as easily as I can."

"I know, but this is my favorite part!" Eliwood whined.

"Oh? Well then…" she nestles into a crouching position. "Race you to the bottom!" Using the full power of her hind legs, Ninian pushed off and dove over the waterfall.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Eliwood dove after her.

Ninian let out a hearty laugh, tucking in her wings, allowing her to plummet faster. "You would think you'd fall faster than me, being covered in scales!"

"Only because I'm letting you win!" Eliwood shouted as he began catching up to her.

"Oh?" Ninian flipped around so that her back is facing the water, lifting her head to look at Eliwood. "Is that so?" she used her tail to splash water on Eliwood before resuming her original position.

"Hey! Two can play at that game!" Eliwood used his wings to reach into the waterfall and throw some water at Ninian as well.

"Yeek!" Ninian laughed as she threw more water at Eliwood with her tail fan before diving into the river at the base of the waterfall.

"I'm gonna get you!" Eliwood picked up more speed to chase her down.

Ninian appeared out of the water a little upstream, fanning her wings out. "Well then?" She looked around, but couldn't find the crimson dragon anywhere. "Lord Eliwood? Where did you go?"

"Gotcha!" he appeared out of nowhere and tackled Ninian into the water.

"Ah!" Ninian fell backwards into river, the size of her dragon form allowing her head to remain above water as she wrestled with the red male.

"I wonder, Ninian. how do you fare against… Tickling!" Eliwood assaulted her with his claws, tongue, and tail.

"Ah! Stop that!" Ninian flailed about in the river, laughing herself to pieces. "Eliwood, stop it! Someone… might hear… this place might… echo… Ah!" Anything else she had to say was lost amongst her laughter.

"I got you to drop the title! Yes!" Eliwood cheered. "And remember what I said? This place is secret. No one is around for miles!" To prove his point, he amped up the tickling.

"AH!" Ninian laughed harder, eventually pushing on Eliwood's chest to flip him over and into the river. "Got you!"

"Oh, crap!" Eliwood gasped in shock. "Please don't hurt me!"

"No, I'm not that cruel…" the female dragon giggled as she settled herself on top of Eliwood, licking his neck playfully.** "**But I do seem to need to keep you restrained for a bit." As if signaling her mischievousness, she wagged her tail playfully.

"What are you going to do?" Eliwood found himself blushing so much, it showed through his red scales.

Ninian placed her forepaws on Eliwood's chest and rested her head on them. "Hmm, I don't know…" her tail still wagged like a dog's. "You are quite comfortable to lay on like this."

"Well…" Eliwood blushed some more. "I have to admit, having you nuzzled up… It feels good."

Ninian let out a set of giggles, letting her tail drop. "Then I'll remain like this for a while," she extended her wings to dry out her feathers. "The water felt refreshing though…"

"I'm glad you liked. Would you like to start a fire to dry off?" Eliwood asked.

"Hmm, sure," Ninian reluctantly climbed off of Eliwood and climbed out of the river. "Shall I get something for food then?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Eliwood also got out of the river. "There's some berries in that bush over there and near that is a great place to find some game." He pointed towards the edge of the forest.

"Alright," Ninian nodded. "I'll try to be quick about it." She walks off silently through the forest, holding her tail above the ground to keep silent.

"She's so amazing…" Eliwood watch her walk off. "I hope I can do it…" he walked off as well to get some firewood.

* * *

Ninian trotted along through the forest, hunting around for some food. "Ah…" she spotted a rather large cave nearby and stared at it for a moment. "That would make a wonderful den…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliwood was gathering firewood in human form. "I'm glad she's liking this place. I remember how special this place this was to mom and dad. I can only hope the same can be done for Ninian and me…"

* * *

Ninian shook head after a moment, and then walks away from the cave she had been staring at. "He's probably wai-" a large stag wandered out from the forest. "Hmmm…" she pounced, catching the stag with a satisfying crunch from the creature falling to the ground. "He seems to be a healthy one too; the game here is practically untouched…"

It was at that moment that Ninian finally to the time to look around. "Oh!" she found herself looking at mountains rising up past the treetops. "We're… in a valley?"

* * *

Eliwood returned to the clearing, a bundle of wood in his arms. "Well, when she gets back, I'll be ready. I imagine she's realized we're in a valley by now. Wait until I tell her what this valley is called." He couldn't help but smile as he set up the wood for a fire.

At that very moment, Ninian wandered back into the clearing, the stag hanging from her jaws.

"Oh, Ninian!" Eliwood heard her walking towards him. "Ooo, is that a stag? Nice catch." He then transformed and blew fire on the wood, starting a campfire.

Ninan let out a contented purr as she dropped the stag near the fire. "This place is wonderful…" She stretched her wings out before laying down next to the stag's corpse. "I could bask in the moonlight for months here…"

"I'm glad you like this place, Ninian," Eliwood gave her a small smile. "I knew you would. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" the ice dragon cocked her head to one side.

"This place is called 'Valley of the Dragon Lovers'," he said.

"W-wha? R-Really?" Ninian's tail fur stood on end.

"Yes," Eliwood nodded in response. "There's a story passed down in my family."

Ninian scooted closer, listening intently to Eliwood's words as he threw the stag on the fire.

"Long before the Scouring, dragons lived in peace in Lycia. In fact, they ruled over this very area," Eliwood began the story.

"I had heard that too…" Ninian nodded. "My kind lived in Ilia, though. What sort of dragons lived here?"

"Fire Dragons," Eliwood replied. "And nothing interesting really happened. Until one day…"

"Yes?"

"One day, an Ice Dragon, cast out of its tribe found its way to Lycia. It has been thrown out into the elements and left for dead. Weak, the ice dragon crashed into that very river we were just in."

Ninian just listened in, awestruck by Eliwood's story.

"He would've died if a female Fire Dragon hadn't happened to be near here, gathering supplies for her tribe. She found him in the river and rescued him."

* * *

_A young fire dragon was wandering through the clearing towards her favorite bushes of berries when an oddity at the river caught her eye. A white dragon had passed out at the bank, bleeding profusely from various wounds all over its body._

_ "Oh no!" the fire dragon gasped. "I have to save him!"

* * *

_

"What sort of supplies was the fire dragon gathering?" Ninian took a good look at the area around her. "What all grows in the valley here?"

"Anything that will allow an entire village to survive," said Eliwood. "Water, food, medicinal herbs…"

"Fireflower?" Ninian asked. "For a dragon, Fireflower is vital because it's the only thing that can cure Dragonsbane."

"Even that," Eliwood took on his human form once more. "In fact…" he reached into his tunic and pulled out a deep red flower. "Here's one right now for the lovely lady."

"Oh!" Ninian took on her human form and gingerly taking the flower from him. "Thank you," she slid the flower into her hair. "But what happened next in the story?"

"Yes. The ice dragon, named Saphir, was nursed back to health. However, he wasn't exactly receptive to her hospitality…"

* * *

_ "Ugh… Where am I?"_

_ "You're safe now, sir. I found you at the river and save you."_

_ A young man opened his eyes to find that a young woman with flowing black hair in a white dress was sitting on the ground next to him. He looked down to see that he had been bandaged up and was currently resting on a hay-woven bed of some kind. As he looked around, he found himself in a shack of some kind._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "You were badly injured, near death. I nursed you back to health. It's been about a month since I found you."_

_ "I see. Thanks for the help, but I should get going," the young man moved to get up._

_ "No!" the woman held him down. "You still need to rest!"_

_ "Damn it, woman, get off of me!" the young man thrashed about, trying to escaped, but the woman managed to hold him down._

_ "No! You're still hurt! You need to rest! Now settle down or you'll reopen your wounds! I SAID STOP!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs._

_ "Whoa!" the man's eyes widened at the tone of her voice and he actually stop._

_ "Now do as I say and rest!" she glared at him._

_ "Fine…" the man laid down reluctantly. "What woman goes around ordering a man around like that?"_

_ "The name's Ryfia," the girl smirked at him. "That's the woman who does that. And what's yours?"_

_ "Heh… I don't need to tell you my name, girly," the guy glared Ryfia down. "But I guess I do owe you at least that for saving me. Its Saphir."_

_ "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Saphir," Ryfia held her hand out to him._

_ "Whatever," the man rolled over, ignoring her, going back to sleep.

* * *

_

"Why though? She had helped him…" the ice dragoness frowned.

"It was a female that has caused him to be exiled. No one is quite sure what had happened, but the most common story is that he was tricked into sleeping with the elder's daughter," the red-haired male replied.

"Oh, that's horrible…" Ninian shook her head, distraught at Eliwood's answer. "Ice dragons… we never choose more than one mate, and if…"

"Yeah, I think you get the picture now," Eliwood cut her off, not wanting to hear the full answer. "Anyways, stuff happened and he got banished. Therefore, he didn't want to get close to Ryfia and tried to drive her away."

* * *

"_Why do you keep following me?" Saphir asked as he walked along the dirt road._

"_Because I find it fun," Ryfia flashed him a smile._

"_I don't like you, you know that? Now go away," Saphir scoffed at her._

"_I don't care whether you like me or not, Sir Saphir. You're fun to hang around. And whether you'll admit it or not, you think so as well," Ryfia giggled._

"_I do not!" Saphir snapped at her. "I don't enjoy you or your company! If you weren't a damn girl and if it wasn't for the fact that you saved me, I'd of killed you by now! Now shut up and leave me alone!"_

"_Fine, fine…" Ryfia held her hands up in defeat. "I'll be quiet, but I won't leave you alone. No one deserves to be alone in this world; that is too cruel a punishment."_

"_Tch. Do whatever the hell you want," Saphir spat on the ground before continuing on his way._

"_Oh, I will…" Ryfia smiled as she followed right behind him.

* * *

_

"But, Elimine bless her, she was persistent," Eliwood emphasized Ryfia's determination. "Almost as persistent as Lyn."

"Have you told her and Lord Hector this story?" Ninian asked between giggles.

"I have not," her companion shook his head. "You're the first."

"Oh? Why is that?" she wondered.

"I'll get to that at the end," he assured her. "But, let's continue the story. As I was saying, Ryfia would follow Saphir wherever he went; no matter what he did, he couldn't shake her. One day, they ran across a group of Rogue Dragons."

Ninian suddenly turned stiff, anxious about what would happen next.

* * *

"_Why won't you leave me alone?" Saphir snapped at Ryfia yet again._

"_I like being here and nothing you can say or do will get me to change that," Ryfia smirked at him._

"_I'm not someone you should be around with. You're a beautiful young dragon; many would kill to be by your side, and yet you decide to hang out with the one dragon that wants nothing to do with you? What's wrong with you?" Saphir growled out._

"_Well, I…" Ryfia found herself blushing. "I…"_

_**ROOOOOOOAWR!**_

_Both dragons snapped to attention as three black dragons landed right in front of them._

"_Damn! Rogue Dragons!" Saphir was on his guard._

"_How? This is the territory of the Fire Dragons! How on earth did they get this far into our territory?" Ryfia clenched her fists._

"_Wahahaha!" the biggest of the black dragons, most likely the leader, laughed. "Does it matter? We're just having some fun! And you look like you could give us a lot of it, girl."_

"_Me? Hell no! You're disgusting!" Ryfia spat at the ground._

"_Now, now, behave girl," the Rogue Dragon licked his lips. "Or do I have to rough up your mate here?"_

"_Tch. She's not my mate, you idiot; she's just some damn stalker I can't shake," Saphir huffed as he crossed his arms._

"_Saphir…" Ryfia sadly clenched her chest._

"_Hahaha! Oh, really now? Then you don't mind if we have her, do you?" the lead dragon curiously eyed the ice dragon._

"_I…" Saphir went silent, as if not sure what to say._

"_Saphir?" Ryfia silently pleaded with him._

"_Tch. As long as she's not dead or anything like that, I could care less," Saphir shrugged, giving his answer._

"_What? Saphir? No…" Ryfia found herself on the verge of tears._

"_Wahahaha! Really? Well, in that case, leave now and we won't bother you," the leader offered._

"_That's fine with me," Saphir nodded, taking on his white dragon form._

"_Saphir…" Ryfia cried out to him._

"_Sorry, Ryfia, but you should've listened to me when you had the chance…" Saphir took to the sky and flew off._

"_Wahahaha! With friends like that, who needs enemies?" the Rogue Dragon laughed. "Now, come quietly; I don't want to rough up my gift just yet."_

"_Tch," tears of anguish fell down Ryfia's face. "If you honestly think I'll give up without a fight, then you have no idea who you're dealing with._

"_Wahahaha! You fancy yourself a fighter, eh? Well, this will be fun!" the black Rogue Dragon laughed manically._

"_I'll show you that I'm not a dragon to be underestimated!" Ryfia took on her draconic form, ready to unleash her anger._

"_Bring it on, girly! I'll put you in your place!"

* * *

_

"How could he…" Ninian was in shock over Saphir's actions.

"Like I said, he didn't want anyone close to him anymore. He didn't want to feel the pain of betrayal again. Yet, as he flew… His heart began to ache, like he had just stabbed himself with Durandal. His thoughts flew to Ryfia. Images flashed through his mind. All the times they spend together. All the times she doted on him. Every time they argued. Even the rare moments that were sweet and tender… He remembered them all…"

* * *

_As he flew through the sky, Saphir found himself clutching his heart, his chest feeling heavy._

"_What is this pain?" he wondered._

_Images of Ryfia flooded his mind, and an emotion Saphir hadn't felt in an age: Regret._

"_Why? Why do I feel this way?" he asked himself._

_Then one particular image haunted his thoughts: the sight of a heartbroken Ryfia being abandoned by him._

"_What have I done!" he let out a primal roar.

* * *

_

"It was then that he realized that he had made the stupidest mistake of his life," Eliwood continued. "He quickly turned around and flew back as fast as he could. When he got back, he found all the Rogue Dragons. Dead."

"Wha…?" The ice dragon was caught off guard by the revelation.

"He found Ryfia leaning against a tree in human form, half-conscious. He ran right up to her, worried to death."

* * *

_Amidst the corpses of the Rogue Dragons, Saphir searched high and low for Ryfia, hoping beyond hope she was okay._

"_Sa-Saphir…"_

_Saphir whipped around at the call of his name and saw a figure on the ground, slumped against a lone tree. The figure looked up right at Saphir and he instantly knew who it was._

"_Ryfia!" he ran right over to her. "Are you okay?"_

"_Saphir… you came back… I'm so happy you came back…" she smiled. "How... how did this happen..." he asked as he cradled her in his arms. "I did all that," she smirked through the pain._

"_But... but how?" he gasped, puzzled as to how this annoying girl did all this._

"…_I never did tell you this, but my father is the king of all dragons," she chuckled, despite her condition. "My full name… is Princess Brynhildr Ryfia Elibe…"_

"_You… You're King Odin's daughter?" Saphir's eyes widened in realization._

"_I am…" she coughed out._

"…_So, you kicked some ass?" Saphir bitterly chuckled. _

"_Yup," Ryfia smiled._

"…_You could've kicked my ass at any time for being a pompous git, couldn't you?" Saphir realized._

"_Yeah, but… I didn't," she shook her head. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because… I… I lo… ve… you…" Ryfia slumped into Saphir's arms.

* * *

_

"Oh!" Ninian clutched onto Eliwood tightly, scared about how the story will go.

"Worried, Saphir immediately checked on her, but to his immense relief, she was only asleep.

"I would suspect so!" Ninian huffed out loud, trying to cover up the fear that she felt. "After all, even for a royal dragon… Rogue Dragons aren't easy to kill."

Eliwood softly chuckled as he str4oked Ninian's hair. "Anyways, Saphir scooped Ryfia into his arms and flew her back to this very place. In fact, they say it was this very spot we're sitting in that he landed with her in his paws."

"Oh? And then?" she asked in anticipation.

"Saphir nursed her back to health, all the time thinking about Ryfia and how much he had wronged her," said Eliwood. "He had been so busy trying not to be betrayed that he ended up betraying someone. And that hurt."

"Ah…" she nodded.

"It was about a week before Ryfia woke up. When she did, she found a smiling Saphir watching her…"

* * *

"_Ugh… Where am I?" Ryfia opened her eyes, shielding them from the light._

"_Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." _

"_Saphir…" Ryfia softly smiled. "You're still here… I would've thought you'd leave me again." _

"_At one time, I might've. But now, I won't," Saphir shook his head._

"_I… thank you," Ryfia's cheeks took on a light hue of pink._

"_I'm glad you're okay now. I was worried about you," Saphir returned Ryfia's smile._

"_Thank you, Saphir. You're so cheery all of a sudden. Why?"_

"_I've been doing a lot of thinking, Ryfia," he turned away from her, shame filling his soul._

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah. What I did… to you… that wasn't right. I regret that decision so much. If I could go back, I'd choose to stay and fight," the ice dragon's shoulders slumped._

"_Don't blame yourself, Saphir," Ryfia grabbed his hand, still smiling. "If you had stayed, you would've been killed. Only my father and I could've taken on Rogue Dragons like that."_

"_But still! I… I've done a lot of wrong by you, and yet… you don't hate me, even though you should. Why?" Saphir clenched his fists._

"_Saphir… I don't see a cold-hearted Ice Dragon," she shook her head. "I see someone with a lonely, broken heart that only wanted to find company."_

"_Ryfia..."_

"_And I wanted to be the one to give you that. And… I guess along the way… I fell in love with you…" Ryfia found herself blushing hard._

"_Ryfia… as you slept… I realized something…" Saphir gave her a sad smile._

"_What is it, Saphir?" Ryfia worried over what Saphir had to say._

"_I realized that… over this last year… I've grown accustomed to you," he admitted. "You were with me all that time. I tried so hard to push you away, yet you pushed just as hard back. You wormed your way into my life, my mind, my psyche, and my heart… And that day… when I abandoned you… my heart felt like it had been torn in two… I've spent this last week in reflection, trying to make sense of it all, and… I have an answer…_

"_An answer?"_

"_Yes… I realized that, somehow, even thought I didn't want to, I fell in love with you, Ryfia," he confessed. "And even though I had my heart stomped on before… I'm willing to take one more chance… both as redemption and for you. That is…" he gently squeezed her hand. "If you'll have me…"

* * *

_

"And then…" Eliwood purposely stopped the story, teasing her.

"Yes? And then?" Ninian's eyes widened in anticipation.

"And then Ryfia said…"

* * *

"_Saphir! Of course I want you! I will always want you!" Ryfia leaped up and tackled Saphir to the ground._

"_Whoa! How the hell did you do that? Aren't you supposed to be healing still?" Saphir found himself pinned under her._

"_We royals heal fast," she smirked as she stared right into his eyes. "Saphir…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Ryfia," Saphir wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down for a passionate kiss under the full moon.

* * *

_

"And thus, Ryfia and Saphir were forever united. Saphir went on to become the Dragon King and ushered in an era of peace that lasted right up to the Scouring," Eliwood finished the story of Saphir and Ryfia.

"Ah…" Ninian smiled as she looked around her, seeing all the valley had to offer. "Is that why this place is so untouched?"

"That is one reason; most Lycians don't want to do anything with a place related to dragons," Eliwood nodded. "However… to the Pherian Royal Family, it means the world to them.

"Why is that?"

"You see, my ancestors were servants to Queen Ryfia and King Saphir and they loved their masters. So much so, that…" Eliwood took a deep breath. "…that there's a tradition in our family that's been done every generation to date."

"Oh? What is this tradition you speak of?" Ninian wondered aloud.

"Well… At a certain point in their life, members of my family would take someone close to them to this very place to spend the night and recite the very story I just told. And then my ancestors would do something special after reciting the story," Eliwood softly smiled at her.

"Ye-yes?" Ninian faintly blushed.

"They…" Eliwood blushed as well. "They would do as Ryfia and Saphir did… and confess their love here… to their companion…"

"O-oh…" Ninian's blush grew brighter as she realized what was about to happen.

"My father did it with my mother. My grandmother did the same with my grandfather… And now…" Eliwood pulled away from Ninian, but still held her hand. "I wish to do the same with you…"

"E-Eliwood…" Ninian found herself overwhelmed with many emotions and she fought hard not to faint.

"Ninian, I… I love you. I've loved you for a long time now, long before I was a dragon," Eliwood confessed to her. "I… I think I fell in love with you the moment I carried you in my arms for the first time. Do you remember that day? The day I rescued you from the Fang?"

"How could I forget?" Ninian let out a happy sigh. "Even when I was unconscious, I could feel something warm, something safe…"

"I remember thinking 'I have an angel in my arms'. Every time I held you, that same sentence would pop into my head. Even earlier, as I carried you here, I thought the same thing…" Eliwood ran a hand through her hair, letting out a similar happy sigh.

"Eliwood, I…" Ninian reached to the Fireflower in her hair as she looked into his eyes. "I love you too. When you… When I saw what Nergal did to you, saw you so close to dying, I didn't think about anything else when I gave you my mana; I just wanted you to stay alive. Because I… I couldn't imagine living without you."

"Ninian, I… I feel the same way…" he caressed her face.

"Eliwood…" she leaned into his touch.

"I promise to always love you, Ninian. You deserve that. And I want to stay with you… no matter what. Ninian, I… I will always be there for you, I promise," he vowed.

"I know," Ninian smiled softly. "And I for you."

"Ninian…" the red-haired youth leaned forward.

Ninian also leaned in, knowing what was going to happen. "Forever…"

"And ever…" Eliwood's lips claimed Ninian's in a tender kiss.

Ninian wrapped her arms around Eliwood's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss. After a few more moments of kissing, they broke apart, but still in each other's arms.

"Eliwood…"

"Ninian…"

"Eliwood, I want you…" she timidly whispered. "Would you… would you take me as your own?"

"Ninian?" Eliwood turned as red as his hair. "Y-you really want that?"

"I do," she nodded. "You're the only one I would want to bond with."

"Then of course," he answered. "Anything for you."

"Thank you, Eliwood." Ninian claimed his lips with her own.

After breaking off the kiss again, Eliwood unhitched his cape and laid it on the ground like a blanket.

"Here. This way, we're not on the ground," he told her.

"You're so considerate," Ninian giggled as Eliwood picked her up and laid her down on the makeshift blanket. "You're my red knight in shining armor."

"And you are my ice maiden," he cupped her face and kissed her again.

As he kissed her, Ninian began running her hands up and down his body, desperately wanting to feel the man she loved so much.

"Off," she ordered.

"As you wish," he smirked as he pulled his tunic over his head. "Now its your turn."

"Anything for my knight," Ninian giggled as she began undoing the ties to her dress.

"Let me help with that," he whispered into her ear as he helped undo the ties.

As soon as the ties were undone, Ninian tackled Eliwood to the ground again and forcibly removed his shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. Her lips then found his neck and she began sucking on it like a vampire.

"Ni-Ninian…" Eliwood shuddered.

"Sensitive there, are we?" she smirked. "Good. I want this to be fun for the both of us." She then nibbled on his collarbone as she ran her hands over his toned chest.

"No fair…" Eliwood moaned out. "I'm suppose to please you…"

"Oh?" she pushed herself off her mate. "You'll get your chance, but first, let me have some fun as well, milord."

Ninian stood up and smiled right at Eliwood. She then began to dance for him. Unlike her previous dances that were used for entertainment or to revitalize soldiers, this one could only be described as…

"Sexy…" Eliwood gasped.

"If you think that's amazing, wait until I do this," she winked as him as she began to shimmy out of her dress. One slim arm came out from its sleeve, quickly followed by the other. The dress then fell off her body, pooling around her feet, leaving her clad only in her sandals and a simple white smock that went to her thighs.

"Am… I beautiful, milord?" Ninian suddenly found herself feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

Eliwood stood up and took her hand and kissed it. "You're the embodiment of beauty itself, Ninian. You can never look ugly to me."

"Eliwood," she happily sighed as she hugged him. "Thank you…"

"Now it's my turn to please you," he smirked as he helped Ninian out of the dress hanging around her ankles. "If you would…"

"I shall do as my knight commands," she curtseyed before lying back down on Eliwood's cape.

"You're so cute when you do that," Eliwood picked up Ninian's dress and put it with his clothes. "It makes it that much harder to resist you."

"Then why are still fighting? Claim me as your own," she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Who knew you were such a tease?" He went down for another kiss.

"Only for you, Eliwood," she giggled.

Eliwood moved from kissing Ninian's lips to her cheek, then moved on to her jaw, and continued going down, kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Eliwood…" she moaned out as he began massaging her breasts. "Don't stop…"

"I won't," he then moved back to her neck and nibbled on it.

"Oh…" she shuddered. "That feels good…"

"I'm glad I could please you, Ninian," he pushed off of her and grabbed her right leg.

Eliwood gently removed her sandal, tossing it over to the pile of clothes, and gave her foot a gentle kiss, eliciting giggles from Ninian.

"Th-That tickles!" she squirmed about.

"It does? I wonder…" Eliwood chuckled before kissing her foot again, making her laugh again.

"Hehehe!" she squirmed again, trying her hardest not to burst out into full-out laughter. "St-Stop! Please!"

"Alright, alright," he shook his head before kissing her ankle and moving up her leg, kissing it along the way.

"Hehe…" she bit her lip, trying to contain the laughter.

"So, its not just your foot, eh?" Eliwood stopped the kisses when he reached the hem of her smock. "You're ticklish all over your legs?"

"Y-yes…" Ninian managed to calm herself down. "It's a horrible weakness of mine."

"That'll be useful to know for next time, but for now… I just want this to be all pleasure…" he smiled at Ninian before grabbing her other leg and swiftly removed her other sandal, placing it with its twin. "Pleasure for the both of us…" Like before, Eliwood kissed her other foot before trailing kisses up her leg, causing Ninian to burst out in childish laughter.

"E-Eliwood!" she croaked out between laughs, desperately wanting the tickling to stop.

Feeling his lips leaving her thigh, Ninian let out a sigh of relief as the shuddering sensation dissipated from her body, only to feel Eliwood kissing her lips again. Wrapping her arms around him, she rubbed his back gently with her soft hands, causing him to moan into her mouth.

Breaking away from her lips, Eliwood flashed her a small smile.

"Ha… ha… ha…" he panted, all worked up from the excitement. "Are… are you ready?"

"I am," Ninian nodded, grinning. "I am very ready."

Eliwood nodded and kicked off his boots as Ninian raised her arms up. He then gently grabbed the hem of her smock and lifted it over her head, finally revealing her silky smooth skin to him.

"You're so beautiful…" his lips went to her neck as his hands went to her round, supple breasts, gently massaging them.

Ninian found herself bubbling with ecstasy, feeling her love's hands rubbing her in a way no person had done so before. She felt a fire growing within her, a fire that felt… primal. She found herself clawing at Eliwood's pants, wanting so badly to have him as bare as herself.

"Ninian?" Eliwood suddenly broke off, confused at Ninian's sudden change in actions.

"I'm done with the foreplay," she growled out. "I want you now!"

"Oh, I get it," he laughed. "You've gone into heat, haven't you?"

"Eliwood, please…" she stuck her lower lip out. "I need you… now…"

"I want you too…" he reached for his pants and removed them for Ninian, setting them and her smock with the rest of their clothing; now both of them were as bare as newborns, lying in the moonlight, staring into each other's eyes.

"Take me, Eliwood; I'm ready," Ninian's hand gently rubbed his erection.

"I'm ready, too," he positioned himself over Ninian.

"I'm a virgin, Eliwood; please be gentle…" she gave him a quick kiss.

"I will be, Ninian," he nodded.

Slowly, Eliwood entered his love, both of them feeling a sensation like no other. The moment he felt resistance, he stopped, looking towards Ninian for a last affirmation of approval. Nodding her head to give permission, Ninian bit her lip, bracing herself for what's to come. Taking a final deep breath, Eliwood pushed forward and fully entered the woman he loved.

"Gah!" She screamed out as the two of them finally became one. Feeling Eliwood inside of her, the blood dripping out of her, and the pain shooting up her body was overwhelming. "El… Eliwood…"

"I… I can wait, Ninian," her lover panted out, feeling equally uncomfortable. "I can wait… Or do you want to stop?"

"No…" Ninian shook her head. "I… I just need a moment."

"Sure…" he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Taking a few deep breaths, Ninian felt the sharp pains in her lower regions lessen until they faded completely, replaced with a pleasurable sensation of having Eliwood inside of her.

"Eliwood… I'm ready," she leaned up to kiss him. "Make love to me."

Ninian's red knight took her hands into his own and then, slowly but surely, began to thrust in and out of her. Shots of pleasures shuddered throughout their bodies, filling them with an ecstasy neither had ever experienced.

"Yes…" Ninian purred out, her body twitching from the myriad pleasures. "More…"

Complying with her demands, Eliwood kissed at her neck, doubling the pleasure Ninian felt. Moaning loudly, Eliwood found himself madly turned on as well, continuing to go in and out of her.

Suddenly, Ninian wrapped her arms around him and with strength he didn't anticipate, she flipped him over onto his back. Kissing him passionately, she crawled on to him. Grabbing his erection, she positioned it at her entrance before lowering herself onto it, feeling the waves of pleasure flow through her body again.

"You're amazing!" Eliwood cried out as he massaged one of Ninian's breasts while giving light kisses to its twin.

"Eliwood, I love you!" she declared her love as she went up and down.

"I love you too, Ninian!" his hands flew to her waist, helping her move.

The pleasure began to build up, like water behind a dam. Both began pumping faster and faster, the throes of passion overriding anything else they had been thinking. It wouldn't be too long before the passion burst out.

"Eliwood!"

"Ninian!"

They hastily wrapped their arms around each other, bringing their bodies even closer than they already were. The pumping sped up even more and the pleasure continued to build up behind that crumbling dam until Ninian let out a scream of pleasure as she finally climaxed. Eliwood, while not as loud as his partner, climaxed as well, releasing his seed into her.

"Ninian…" he smiled as she lay down next to him on the ground, both of them worn out from the life-changing experience.

"Eliwood… that was amazing…" she snuggled into his chest.

"You were amazing…" he pulled her in closer.

"Eliwood… can we stay here?" Ninian asked. "Just for tonight?"

"Sure," he answered. "We can return to the others in the morning."

"Thank you for bringing me here," she gave him a quick kiss. "This means the world to me." "Anything for you, Ninian," he happily sighed before looking up at the stars. "I bet King Saphir and Queen Ryfia would be happy as well, to see human and dragon united once more."

"I know I am…" Ninian threw her leg over him, wrapping herself completely around him. "I love you, Eliwood."

"I love you, Ninian," he kissed her forehead as she fell in a well-deserved slumber. "I'll always love you…"


End file.
